


Close Your Eyes

by SenseiNuyuki



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiNuyuki/pseuds/SenseiNuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a remake from an old story i once started a ling time ago. Now made into a fanfiction<br/>I hope it's alright. </p><p>Every time Tyler closes his eyes it is like he is in a different world. A treehouse with Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, pretty boy. Did you woke well?" Josh grins at Tyler.  
"I had an alright day i guess." He sits down in the corner of the treehouse. The old wood creeks under his weight and he pulls his knees up to his chest. "You dyed your hair again."  
"You like it?" Josh asks unsure and ruffles through his own bright pink hair while sitting down opposite of Tyler.  
"Yeah. It's... Pretty."  
"You mean pretty cool, right?"  
"Sure. You are the coolest guy i know, Josh" Tyler chuckles slightly.  
The sun is shining brightly trough the windows and the cracks of the wood. It's got this golden warmth. It fills the hole room. It's not a very big room. Everything is quiet just sometimes light chirps of birds come to their ears. And a little wind rushing softly through the trees.  
"Even if I personally prefer the color blue i think pink suits you better. Fits to your personality." Tyler grins wide.  
Josh grins back. "Hey!" He shouts, jokingly offended.  
They look at each other for a while. Just smiling, breathing, thinking. Then Josh lays down on his back staring at the sealing. His head is now close to Tylers feet. They can only hear each others breath for a while. Deep, inhaling the smell of the old wood and the forest around them. "Can you sing for me again?" Josh asks after a while tilting his head to look at Tyler again.  
Tyler could never deny Josh anything so he does as he was asked to.  
He looks down at Josh and starts playing with his hair until he is gone again.  
Now alone Tyler leans his head against the wall behind him and vanishes soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler sits up in his bed. The image of the treehouse keeps flashing up. The usual.  
He gets up and looks at the clock in his room. 7:30 am. What is Josh doing this early in the morning? It's even earlier in LA. That guy never tells him anything. He is and stays a mysterious.  
Tyler skips down the stairs to the kitchen but he can't eat breakfast. He just isn't hungry yet so he puts on some warm clothes and his coat and goes out. It hasn't fallen any snow but it probably soon will.  
Because he is out so early and he has lots of time before his therapy session today he decides to walk and grab something to eat there. Tyler doesn't think he is crazy but he continued going even if his parents are long not anymore in the position to make him go. He just likes talking about Josh there.  
He sometimes catches sight of him but never long enough to get his attention.

He has to wait unusually long for his therapist to come out and invite him in and when an young looking, blonde woman he has never seen before walks directly to him he knows something is up.  
"Hi, you must be Tyler. I'm Jenna your new therapist." She stops just a few feet away from him and reaches out for his hand.  
"H-Hey." Tyler stands up confused but still grabs it. Her handshake is strong and confident. "Where is Dr Flak?"  
"Let's go inside Tyler, shall we?" Jenna completely ignores his question. She steps beside so Tyler can go in and she closes the door behind him.  
"Will he come soon?" Tyler is unsure and a little uncomfortable. He pulls his sleeves over his hands debating in his head weather he should sit down or not. This question resolves quickly when Jenna offers him a seat. He awkwardly pulls of his Jacket and sits down laying it beside him on the couch. Jenna is still standing near the door.  
"So will you tell me now what's going on... Jenna, wasn't it?"  
"Yes. Of course." She walks over and sits in the chair opposite of Tyler. The one Dr Flak always sits in. "I am your new therapist Tyler."  
"O- okay but why? What happened with Dr Flak?"  
"He had a stroke. He survived but has to stay in the hospital for some time so he personally requested me to take care of you in that time."  
Tyler looks down on his hands. He has no idea what to say.  
After a little while Jenna clears her throat and continues "I red your file and Dr Flak told me about your case. But i still prefer to hear your story from yourself. So tell me Tyler why are you hear?"  
Tyler doesn't look up when he starts to speak. He just continues to stare down and starts to scratch the back of his hand. "Well it's not a long story... I'm just somewhere else when i close my eyes."  
It's quiet for a while. Jenna smiling at Tyler even though he doesn't sees it. She waits for him to continue.   
Silence. The room is half dark because the blinds are mostly closed.  
"Do you want to tell me a little bit more about that?"  
Tyler thinks for a second "...i have that as long as i can remember, it's not only when i sleep or stuff like that but even when i just blink, when i do so i'm in a treehouse."  
"Okay good start. But your file says that there is someone in that treehouse with you?"  
"Oh yeah... That's Josh. But he's not always there. He's like me only there when he has his eyes closed. You know?" Tyler looks up and sees Jenna taking notes. "This is wired."  
Jenna looks back up at him and puts her pen down. "Why do you think that's wired Tyler?"  
"No I don't mean my thing. Just... You have to understand..." Tyler shifts in his seat. "Dr Flak has been my therapist since i was little..."  
"I understand... So tell me is Josh there right now when you close your eyes?"  
"Not really."  
"Not really?"  
"Well everyone has to blink eventually."  
"Of course. Right."

When Tyler comes back home that day he is exhausted. Explaining everything to that new therapist wasn't easy. He sits down on his bed. He is still wondering what Josh is doing today. Probably really cool stuff. Josh is so cool.


End file.
